User talk:Technology Wizard
__NOWYSIWYG__ Template Dot You seriously should check "What links here" before nominating for deletion. Template:· is a direct duplication from Wikipedia for template formatting. Also your NFD causes huge layout disaster to pages transclude them like Template:Release history. If you are determined to delete it, remove the transclusion of the template first or use the tags to nest the Delete template. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Err, any reasons to delete this? I don't get it. 06:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::It's the dot for separating things that's used here for example. I even forgot what it was honestly, but it's used on 100+ pages. 06:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ability Icons So whats the point of putting the icons on the information when the abilities are just above the notes? --LoLisNumbaWan 01:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Trick Room Hello there, Matt! I just realized you have the same name as my friend! Thank you for making me feeling more welcome here and clearing up my question. Even though I only played League of Legends for a few weeks, I have my own strategies I want to share. So you share some of my interests, too? :P What are your favorite games? 7toony 00:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, apparently my username didn't show up. Is it because I connected using a Facebook account? Weird. But it's definitely me, Toony! I signed it, and all I see are numbers? Hmm, I'll try to sign again. It shows up when I preview it. And do you think there will be a fourth Super Smash Bros.? 7toony 00:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, there's the 3DS and some new version of Wii that's coming up, so it's possible. I want Megaman in it. :P And are you a mind reader? I actually am having a hard time figuring out templates. Thanks for taking the time to talk to me, by the way. It's good to know that there are always those who are willing to help others. :) 7toony 02:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Awesome! Thanks! The whole template concept looked so confusing. Better get back to editing now! :D 7toony 16:05, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You can do that? :O Well, I just want to change the color of the signature. How do you do that? 7toony 19:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I can't see it here because it's highlighted because it was a previously visited link, but I think it worked! Thanks for the help! :D 7toony 19:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh hey again! Thanks! I like how your avatar icon is the Avatar. :P Well, I'm not sure about the signature. On the link you sent me, it looked fine. I added some text and color. I don't see it here though. :/ 7toony 01:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Wait, solved the problem. Forget to check the custom signature box. xD Thanks! 01:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Great! Thanks! You're a genius. :P 02:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Image Centering Yo! Which badges do you mean? Existing ones, or new ones (If new, state their purpose). Else, it's no problem. On another note, I have problems with the videos so it is most likely that I can not upload them right away. I am finishing the important notes on them though. D3Reap3R: a Strategy Specialist 14:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Comments A forum would be fine. I don't mind continuing with the Lore Relations. Though to be honest Tech, I think it's out of place in Skins/Trivia. And if it was in Background, the information may get a little redundant. So I'm not really sure where to put the section. =/ Cidem1324 22:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :The section itself is just redundant information, it's just copy and paste from the background page. 23:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::There are some JoJ and Judgment info in there as well, though I see your point. To Tech, a forum would be fine to see if people want it. I'll sign it. Cidem1324 23:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::The bigger issue is that "Just stop with this crap" is not the proper way to remove it or handle it. Nor is removal of a section that is clearly not vandalism or trolling an appropriate arbitrary decision to be made by Nystus. . yet again. To hit a whole lot of things going on recently, I can't even believe there is a debate about achievements when we have an admin level user that simply changes formats, deletes information, and does whatever the hell he wants without so much as a "by your leave." Asperon Thorn 23:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Project I've been kinda busy lately plus the internet has been very shakey the past month with it just recently getting kinda relyable so I haven't had much spare time to sink into it but I think I should be able to put more time into it pretty soon. Texas Snyper 03:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: New SSB :WOAH WOAH WOAH, there are TWO new SSB games coming out?!?!?! AWESOME! (I'm such a nerd. xD) Pretty cool! I forgot about the new Wii U. Super Smash Bros Brawl is amazing, so just imagine the NEXT game. :D I'm crossing my fingers for Megaman! 21:51, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was. I should have asked for help when I had the chance. I saw the article warning editors about it, but I never realized I was violating the rule until 3 tries later, with no warning of any sort. My picture simply disappeared. When I thought I figured out how to do it, I decided to try, not knowing that I would be suspended if I got it wrong again. I just didn't want to be annoying and asking too many questions. I wanted to see if I could figure something out on my own. Do you know how to move the pictures to "Personal Files?" Thanks. :) 14:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I hope so Replying what you posted on my page. Well, I hope so :( she definitely needs more skins. Maybe commando Lux, or even housewife Lux? That would be awesome :D but, we can't know if Riot it actually going to make more :| *Trojanx* 20:44, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for dropping by Will make sure to ask whenever I need somthing :) Wiggyy Huzzah Tremble before the awesomeness that is my new sig!!! : I used the guide here that you linked to NeonSpotlight as well as your sig as a base and kinda hybridized them into my own that let me modify the date/time stamp. Basically your signature with the tail end of his block to affect the stamp. ::What part do you need help with? :::I see you already got the /Signature page up so follow his guide here for steps 11 through 15 and also include: }}} :::to the end of your sig on your /Signature page. Try that out and let me know how it goes. :::Did you include step 13, replacing 'Yourname' with Technology Wizard? Also, im still not seeing anything under User:Technology Wizard/Sig. Follow ALL of the steps. I have a User:Texas Snyper/Sig as well as User:Texas Snyper/Signature. ::: Its the }} part. Get on the chat and I'll help you figure it out. It looks like your sig still isn't working quite right, I see you sign and then go to edit it and look right. Still having some issues with it? Second Promotion Congratz. 00:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC) : To see your new colors= Ctrl+F5. 02:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You look good in purple. =) Vyrolan 22:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) My Nomination I saw the discussion over the Rollback rights, Tech, and the editors' tone and attitude was confusing at best. Perhaps you can explain how things work to me when you have time? I will be very grateful! Dyomaeth 23:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, first of all this contains heaps of spam, hate messages, etc. Secondly, Is there a page where I can report comments? My forum page can't be found. >.< Demise101 >.< 23:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) My forum thread. I figured that the fastest way for us to all be on the same page was to have a dedicated thread. I'm not sure if everyone keeps up to date blog posts or anything, and it's a good idea to keep around a reference location for information. I mean, unless directly asking every single person who might have come in contact with Riot personnel is encouraged. -Nutarama 00:54, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Please put it back Tech. It is a good use of the forums and a nice idea too. We all need to have tabs on what is going on. 00:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Leona Page What is the point of having a leona wiki page, if people are unable to quickly find relevant, reliable, and officially released information about her and the way she works? Replacing information with more, or more accurate information is good, but replacing information with blank pages is pretty much the opposite of what should be done on a wiki in my opinion. Do people go onto the leona page just to stare at a completely useless page? I think that if someone goes there, they will want to fine the most up to date, reliable information about her and her mechanics. No one clicks on links just to get to a useless blank page. Maybe not everyone will be satisfied if the only information available on her page is the information released during the official mechanics preview, but at least some people will be, some might not have seen the preview yet, and learn something new. With a blank page, 100% of the users who look at the page will be disappointed, because a blank page is truly 100% useless. So please consider not removing relevant and accurate information from the wiki pages, no one wants a wiki full of blank pages. -Morimacil Re: Item synergies Yes. I checked the forums and the item pages. I'm glad it went through. Right now, I gonna try to fix the pages that need to be adjusted since the synergies are no longer filling those spots. 18:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) More Patch Histories Hi Tech, as far as I know, me and Sam agreed not to add the alpha week patch notes, because we didn't know the dates for those patches, there was some info that there was no way to confirm the correct way of presenting it and we weren't done formatting all the existing patch notes. Now, I haven't been around for a bit, so if the situation has changed, please let me know (link me to the discussion that took place deciding to add the alpha patch notes to the wiki). So far, over here, I don't see any new changes. From my point of view, I'm still not finished reviewing the current patch notes that we already have, adding any more earlier ones will be placed at the end of my review list. Thanks -- 19:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature Question I have no idea, sorry. Try shortening it so it happens less often? Hello Hello Tech, I'm new to the wikia and was looking for some work to do. I figured out that the lists of champions' magic resistance and armor aren't complete yet. Do you know if someone is working on this? If not, I'd like to take this task. Since I'm new to the game, is it okay if I add the numbers of each champion's page or do I have to only take my checked numbers? Because this way would require me to wait until every champion was on the free rotation. Thanks and greetings. Ganotz 16:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Release history I edited the weeks prior to week 7 out of the template because they are not finished yet, and thus, should not be part of the wiki links (you wrote that yourself at the top of those patch histories). So, please revert it back to the way I left it. Thanks -- 18:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Tech, I'm not trying to belittle your work, but those pages are not finished. I took a short look, there's a number of miss-spellings, abilities that got renamed, items that got taken out, questionable entries, etc. All of that needs to be fixed up before it becomes "wikipedia material." Until I look them over, I don't want them in general circulation, because as I said already, it hasn't been checked and providing a regurgitation of riot's forum post is not what I expect to see on this wiki. So, please don't rush me, I will get to them, and then we will have them as part of the release history template and all will be done properly. But until those pages are formatted and finished properly, I don't want them on release history template. If people wish to work on them, they know how to find those pages without them being included in the template. -- 18:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Third Promotion I've closed it as successful, try not to do anything too naughty. 19:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :However this is not a victory you should be proud of. You basically pestered people enough times to let this happen. I supported it because I saw zero harm in letting you become an admin. If I am proven wrong I will be the first to vote for removal of those privilages. Asperon Thorn 21:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! 21:01, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I would like to say congratulations too Tech! --Zsoltitakacs 06:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Base Champions Stats Page This page is really messed up at the moment. The cells don't fit on the page and overlap with things on the side. Perhaps we can make the cells smaller and put a side scroller in ther so it doesn't overlap with the images and bordering objects. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 17:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Comment Reports Hey Tech I have been informed that the Comment Report page that you have made doesnt seem to be working. When you go to this it sends you to this page after making a report. Please fix this whenever you can :D --LoLisNumbaWan 11:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I tried to test the report page and I dont think its working. --LoLisNumbaWan 01:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) My Comments Hello. Sorry about that, I'll try watching my language. Thanks for letting me know, I wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea about me. Zeagoth 22:16, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Mass Protection Yes, semiprotecting the templates is a neat idea. And we still need bots, "nuking" is not the only function of bots. 04:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Questions I'm in the chat now, shoot away :) Mark (talk) 22:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Templates Protection Hi! All templates are now semi-protected, as requested. Mark (talk) 23:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Cancelled Ability Hey Tech. There was a ability called "Scouts Bounty", which gave armor reduction and extra gold. It was cancelled around Alpha Week 3. I don't know how to add it to the cancelled ability page so could you add it for me? LongDROP 04:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :For more proof, go here. I don't know about the armor reduction but I do know that it gave sight of the target, it was his old ultimate. 04:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Teacher I would normally respond on my talk page, however, I want this to be very personal. I'll start off by saying that the Nuke extension is only for pages by a specific user/IP.. if you ever looked at it, the mediawiki changes are, for the most part, good, I don't (didn't) like the new message text though. Now, for the reason I'm on your talk page. I don't like being the "bad guy," but someone has to. Either you stop making changes to the theme or you will be stripped of your admin rights until further notice, consider this your first and only warning. 07:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC)